dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Rezurrect
'''Rezurrect '''is all the past evils that the Z-Fighters have defeated, including the movie characters, fused into one monster. Even the reincarnated ones, and Janemba were part of this devastating fusion. The only vilains that have not been reborn into him are Overlord, Storm Chaser, Lazerus, and Reiten. They all wanted revenge on the Z-Fighters for killing them. Mostly Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, who are all in the Equestrian universe. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic. (Please note: This is the property of SuperSaiyanKrillin, so give him the credit, not me.) Appearance As described by Gotan, "He looks a lot like one of those Godzilla monsters, which is, I'm gonna guess, Monster X." He is around twelve feet tall. He has a skeletal structure, black muscles, and armor that is made out of bone that can't break. He has red eyes and has a black-and-white-colored tail that is several feet long. He is a medium-build, and most of his chest is black, although there is some bone on his chest. He has spikes that run up and down his arms, and he has a lot of bone on his head. He also has sharp teeth and a black jaw. Personality Because of all the villains that make him, he has multiple personalities. But the main ones that make him up are Frieza's, Cell's, a little of Kid Buu's. He mostly stays calm in a battle, most likely from Frieza. He likes to test his strength and keeps saying that nothing is more perfect then him, most likely from Cell. Sometimes he acts like he is completely insane and he also has no restraints, most likely from Kid Buu. History The Birth of a New Enemy In Hell, everyone was wanting revenge against the Z Fighters and the Mane Six. So Babidi, Dr. Gero, Bibidi, and Dr. Raichi all came up with a plan. After all of the villains escaped their cells, they went to the middle of Hell to find the four conspirators. They told them that anyone who wanted revenge on Goku and his friends to stay there, and no one backed away. Babidi and Bibidi then performed a spell that released King Piccolo and Janemba from where they were being held. Then, they did a spell that snatched away Majuub's bad side of his soul, and in the process created Kid Buu (although Majuub still had his strength and his fusee). After releasing them they performed that spell that fused every single past villain in Hell into a single deity. He was so powerful that a rift ended up forming near the entrance to Hell. He just simply walked through the rift, straight into Equestria. As soon as he walked through it, the balance between the positive and the negative was destroyed, and the Earth itself began to shake apart. Earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, any natural storm at the highest it had ever been in all of history occurred. By this time, even those who couldn't sense Ki before were able to sense this new evil. Rezurrect's First Victim: Goku Goku was befriending Queen Chrysalis, the queen of the changelings when the same rift opened up through a rock wall on the same mountain that they were on. After ordering Chrysalis to get her subjects and herself out of here, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 10 and fought Rezurrect. At first, Goku thought that he would be able to win-until Rezurrect said that he wasn't even using a fraction of his power. After powering up to 25%, he started to beat Goku down. Goku tried his hardest. But even at his best, he was beaten down, and Rezurrect launched a Hell's Gate at him, which sent Goku flying through the same rift that Rezurrect created into Hell. He then went on to Ponyville to find his next victims. The Z Fighters Attack Rezurrect By now, Vegeta and the Mane Six, along with Spike, Gotan, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks had felt Rezurrect's arrival. At first, even Vegeta was clueless on who he was at first-until Rezurrect arrived in town. As our warriors fought this monster, even Vegeta realizes that they are completely and utterly outclassed even in their Super Saiyan 10 forms. So Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 100 and fights Rezurrect. Meanwhile, in Hell, Goku was facing trials of his own. He had landed in Hell, specifically Pony Hell, where he was facing Nightmare Moon, Storm Chaser, and a couple of other demons. But, due to his massive amount of training, all he needed to do was transform into a Super Saiyan 3 (In fact, the only reason he went Super Saiyan 4 was just to scare them off.). But even though Goku had the power, he didn't know how to escape Hell. So, after defeating the demons, Goku simply sat down and watched a crystal ball that was showing the battle. Back on the surface, things weren't looking good on the battlefield. Gohan and Vegeta were trying their best, but try as they might, they too are beaten down by Rezurrect. Eventually, Gohan and Vegeta realize that they need to fuse again, so they send Goten and Trunks to distract Rezurrect while they do the fusion dance. Even though they're weak, the two Saiyans were able to hold him off until Gohan and Vegeta fused, creating Vegehan. With a massive power level, Vegehan started to take control of the battle. It seemed like that Vegehan was about to win. But then, Rezurrect powered up again, to 50%. Although Vegehan was still able to hold him off, Rezurrect ended up kicking him into a mountain, causing Vegehan to defuse. Goku Breaks Free Due to his situation, Goku is still unable to help his friends. That was the situation, however, until the Supreme Princess, one of two rulers of all the other gods of Equestria, arrives to train him. She explains that she does have the power to help him escape, but she can't let him leave now because of Rezurrect's massive power. Skills He has all the normal abilities of all the villains, and a few that he has made on his own. *Black Oblivion *Electric Omega Cannon *Dark Supernova *Omega Kamehameha *Black Planet Burst *Black Skull of Suffering *Death Dimension Power Rezurrect is the combination of all the villains, aside from Overlord, Storm Chaser, Nightmare Moon, Evania, and Reiten, which means he has the strength of several warriors inside his body, including Janemba, Broly, Haifeiru, and Dr. Chaos. This makes him even stronger than even a Super Saiyan 100, as demonstrated when Vegeta, even in his Super Saiyan 100 form, was sent flying into a mountain. To prove his strength even further, he was able to match Super Saiyan 100 Vegehan (Vegeta and Gohan were desperate enough to fuse.) in strength, speed, and agility. Even Goku in his mystic version of the Super Saiyan 100 form was only able to land a couple of blows to him. But when he reached his Super Saiyan 200 form, he was able to overwhelm Rezurrect. Rezurrect couldn't even land a punch on Goku. This implies that Rezurrect is stronger than a Mystic Super Saiyan 100 but weaker than a Super Saiyan 200. Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Villain Category:God Category:Deities Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Fusion